A demon's power, a human's heart
by scapheap
Summary: Nanako dreamed of a place known as the Velvet room, but is greeted by a man named Naoki. Now demons and shadows threaten at the world. Nanako, plus a few old hands, have to fight them back and find the reason for the attacks while Nanako has to hide the fact she can transform into a demonic teenager version of herself. Set a few months after the end of P4.
1. Prologue

_Both persona and shin megami tensei are owned by Atlus. I own only this order of words. The reaper own my ass._

A demon's power, a human's heart

XXX

_I look upon a blue library with a young man reading a book sitting in one of the many chairs about the place. Short black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, a grey hoodie with a light blue space invaders theme, black shorts and dark sneakers made him look out of place with posh library._

_He glances up at me and put down the book "Ain't you a little young to be here?" I opened my mouth to say something, but no noise come out. He raises a eyebrow "Is this the first you been here?" I nod._

_He look around the place "Where is Hooknose when you need him? Well Margaret says nothing happen here without reason so I guess I'm suppose to greet you."_

_He settle himself and interlocks his hands "Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young girl. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, it been about half a year since we last had a guest." he thinks "Then it...introduction, I think. I am Naoki Kashima and you are?"_

_My mouth opens and this time I can speak "Nanako Dojima." Naoki smiles "Nice name. Let see-" he seem to zone out for a second "-soon you will enter a contract, don't know the when, where, why or how so don't ask. Tarot cards time." He pull out a deck from somewhere "Let see, reverse death and lovers and an upright star." He pauses._

_"The death card means you will have a forced change, the lovers mean your relations to your close ones shall be strained or broken by the change and the star mean hope because of the change." he looks apologetic "Tarots reading are not my strong suit so take this with a pinch of salt."_

_Naoki looks up "Seem ours time is at a end. Take this key and see you again when you need me, Nanako."_

000

The duvet shifted, revealing a seven year-old Nanako under the covers. Nanako look around the room, revealing that she was alone in a hotel. Her father was here in Tokyo for a police convention and he wasn't going to leave her on her own for a week not long after she was kidnapped.

Leaving the room to get some breakfast, Nanako missed the woman hanging to the side of the door. "I need you to swallow this." was all the warning she got before a slender hand shoved a worm like thing in her mouth and then kept it closed.

The worm seem to be made of barb wire, causing a world of pain to Nanako as it wriggle down her throat. Soon her struggles faded as she fell unconscious.

The white haired woman dragged Nanako back into her bed before leaving the hotel.

In the kitchen of the hotel, a oven exploded.

000

Nanako awoke a second time, this time to a loud ringing. "My head." she got out of the bed and stumble a little. After regaining her balance, she walk toward the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

First thing she noticed was that she could look at the mirror without needing to stand on anything, along with her now having yellow eyes, grown several years, lost most of her clothes and was now covered in glowing tattoo, but her mind could only take in so much at once.

Once her mind had a few seconds of thinking, Nanako said "What the?" Her eyes were a vile shade of yellow and she now stood at a older teenage's height. Her figure was slender, with barely a swell to indicate a developing chest. Said swell was covered in a white bandage wrap(think Izanami's neck and shoulders(?) wraps as a tube top) and white shorts. She was barefooted and covered head to toe in blue glowing tattoos of geometric lines. A protrusion of bone was coming out the back of her neck. A blue key on a necklace hung on her neck.

Nanako stared at the being she had become _'A change shall be forced upon you, he said. Is this it? So what is the contract?'_ Nanako shook her head _'No, the bigger question is who did this and why.'_ She took notice of the ringing _'The fire alarm? As through I don't have enough problems.'_

000

Ryotaro Dojima watches the blaze with a heavy heart. Most of the people that were in the building when the fire started had got out now, but two. His daughter and the wife of the guy currently being held down from running into the building, not that he was doing much better at resisting that urge.

The fire brigade was on it's way, but the reporters had somehow got here before them. Bunch of vultures, the lot of them.

Ryotaro resigned him to another funeral.

000

Nanako walk through the heated hallways, said heat barely affecting her. Same with the smoke. Nanako was thankful for this and was mostly like a side effect of her tranformation.

Coughing drew her to a room. Opening it, Nanako saw a woman struggling to stand or breathe.

"Here, lean on me." Nanako said, pulling up the woman "T-thank." the woman said.

Nanako half dragged the woman with her.

000

"Somebody coming out!" a cry drew Ryotaro from his pre-grief. Two figures were approaching the glass that made the doors of the hotal. Neither were Nanako, one was a thirty-something woman in a blue dress with black hair, judging by the stopping motions of the held down man, his wife. The other was a teenage with glowing yellow eyes.

Ryotaro had to double check that, yes, she had glowing eyes and blue glowing lines tattoos. What place did she get that set up at? She also had brown short hair done up in pig tails like Nanako, not as strange, it was a common hair colour and style. Clothes wise, it seem the fire caught her unaware, judging by the only clothes her had were a handful of bandages, a key of a piece of string and white shorts.

The two females got outside and were swamped by reporters. Ryotaro and some other officers pull them off "Give them some room, vultures, the lot of them." one said.

The teenage walk back toward the building "Wait, don't back in!" one of the officers said.

"Someone is still inside." was all she said before she was in the burning building once more.

000

Nanako hung around the first floor _'Forgot about dad. What should I do? I can't say 'I'm Nanako.' not with all this. I want things to be normal!'_

The heat of the air doubled. _'What?'_ Nanako noticed that the ground was closer and her hands were normal. Also her clothes were back _'I want to be strong?'_ her hands were covered in tattoos again and the ground moved away. _'I want to be normal?'_ The ground drew closer. Her power was on a toggle?

Raising her hand to her eyes, she saw no light being reflected. She coughed, seem her immunity to the smoke went with her other form.

Running for the exit half blind already from the smoke, she bust into the light and felt her worried dad's hug moments later.

XXX

And another story, I got to stop putting more out. Hollow 2.0 is coming along slowly, I'm just at a bit were I'm not sure how I want it come out. I got the basic idea, but I'm stuck on the how to covary it.

This story was cause by a forum game I'm running and I thought 'Well I know I must write that.' and I found a lack of Nanako centred fics so I went 'double yeah.'.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	2. Chapter 1: Return of the kingpin

_Both persona and shin megami tensei are owned by Atlus. I own only this order of words. The reaper own my ass._

Should also mention, this is based the first version of the game so aside from the protagonist being called Yu Narukami(I like Souji Seta more myself, but I'm fine with Yu.) this is wholly that game, Kanji's eyes are gray, there no Marie, etc.

A demon's power, a human's heart

Chapter 1: Return of the Kingpin

XXX

"You should take it easy, you know." A brown haired and eyed girl said, wearing a green uniform jacket with a few buttons on it, a black mini skirt and shoes. Nanako sighs as she went through the katas "I've already spent a week in hospital and I wasn't that bad even then. If I feel even a little woozy, I'll jump on the bus and go straight there, okay Chie-senpai?".

About a year ago, Chie taught Nanako some moves for self-defence, what with a murderer going around. However, Chie was taken by surprise by quickly Nanako pick it up, so she taught a little more, and a little more...

Nanako's style wasn't a carbon copy of Chie's, with Chie's made of kicks only and Nanako's using some arms katas, but you could see a common link between their styles.

"Okay, feet a little more apart, Nanako." Chie conceded.

000

Nanako walk back to her house thinking about the hotel incident. The question of 'Who gave her this power and why?' dance through her mind. A flash to her right distracted her, making her look at a blue door in the alley. It was in the middle of the alley, free-standing as if it was normal for a door to be there.

Nanako move to the other side of the door. There was the other side of the door, not like there would be anything else.

Nanako stare at the odd door _'it the same colour as that library.'_ she thought as she grab the handle. The 'not attached to anything' door was locked. Nanako looked at the keyhole below the handle _'I wonder...' _Nanako looked around her before closing her eyes _'I want power.'_

The form of the little girl was covered in darkness as it grew to a teenager height. The darkness left as quickly as it appeared, revealing the tattooed, lightly clothed, Nanako. She glazes at her form with yellow eyes, for it had been a week since she saw herself like this. Nanako found it odd that, apart from a lightness to her steps, she didn't feels any different.

Her hands felt for the key around her neck that only existed in this form and took it off to put in the lock. She turn the key _Click_ and she opened the door.

000

In the cafeteria of a supermarket called Junes, six teenagers sat. Chie was there along with, a blond haired, blue eyes, cheerful boy in a white shirt with a red rose pinned to it called Teddie, a tough looking pale blond hair and grey eyes male teenager wearing a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones design and a pair of black jeans called Kanji Tatsumi, a black hair and grey eyes girl wearing a red sweater, a yellow neck tie, a red hairband, a grey skirt and some pantyhose called Yukiko Amagi.

Next was a red, pigtailed haired girl with brown eyes called Rise Kujikawa wearing a normal black Yasogami uniform and black pantyhose and finally a blue haired and grey eyes female teenager called Naoto Shirogane wearing a blue bellboy cap, a normal black Yasogami uniform and black trousers. The six chatted about nothing in particular when two more approached the table.

One was a brown haired male teenager with brown eyes called Yosuke Hanamura wearing like most, the Yasogami uniform with some orange headphones resting around his neck. The other had grey hair and grey eyes also wearing the Yasogami uniform and was called Yu Narukami. The two sat down at the table.

Naoto started the dissuasion "I see you are already in uniform, sempai." Yu just smile back "Guess I'm just use to this." "I must say it is bad timing, we planned this all out and then the fire happened." Kanji spoke "Now she think you only came back because she got hurt." Chie gave a uneasy smile "She wasn't that badly hurt, it was just slight smoke inhalation." Chie put on a thinking face "If that..."

Teddie leaned forward "What do you mean Chie?" Chie wave her arms a little "It just that at the last spar I had with Nanako, I had to block." Everyone, but Yu gave her a look of surprise "I guess I'm missing something here?" Chie explained "She only 7. She can't put a lot of force behind her punches so all I normally do is put my arms in front of them to stop them, but now I had to brace myself."

The party sat in silence thinking about this "Speaking about the fire, what do you guys think of Tronko?" Yosuke asked "I going to punch the guy that came up with the name for her." Kanji commented. "Well with those glowing lines, it was a matter of time before someone compare her to that old movie. Doubly so with that new one a little while ago." Rise pointed out.

Naoto talked "Well she seem to be a shadow, at least with those eyes. The fact she save someone muddle that, somewhat." "So we looking for a evil person with heroics that he ashamed of?" Rise guessed.

Kanji look over at the oddly silent member "Something the matter, Teddie?" Teddie looked up "I been thinking. Anyone think those eyes are familiar? I don't mean in a shadow way, I mean in a 'eyes are a window to the soul' way." The teenagers pondered about the girl on the tv before 7 of them when "Oh." and turned to Yu. "What is it?" "She has the same eyes as you." Rise said. At Yu raised eyebrow she expanded "The eyes of a leader."

000

The teenaged Nanako walk into the velvet room. Naoki was reading a book again, but this one large , blue and decorated. "If I had know what change would of be forced on you, I would of killed you to spare you." Naoki looked up from his book "But hindsight is 20/20. Now I know why I'm the one to greet you."

Nanako question the man who admitted he would of kill her "So what is this?" she put her hand of her chest "Why can I change into this?"

Naoki closed his book "I hope you weren't to attached to your humanity, Nanako. You are now a demi-fiend, the second true one to of exist after me in this verse." Blue lines appear upon Naoki's skin as his eyes glows yellow, all which vanished the next second. "A demon made wholesale from a human."

Nanako look at her hand "Shouldn't I feel more sad?" Naoki shrugged "Maybe you are too young to of put a value to your humanity, you certainty don't lust for power which it the only other reason I can think of."

He held up the book "Any who, it time for you to know what the velvet room can do for you. Everyone who uses this place has a book. A book about them-" he open the book so Nanako could see a picture of a blue haired person in a unfamiliar uniform with the name Minato Arisato under it "-about their story-" he flick some pages over to the teenage standing in front of a masked monster with too many words to read in time "-their precious people-" a picture of a pale-looking man wearing a blue and white striped shirt "-and their powers-" a picture of a mechanical man with a red scarf around his neck and a large harp on his back "-everyone before you needed help with their personas-" he put the book on a nearby shelf with other similar blue books bar one "-you on the other hand-" he grab the out of place red book "-need help with a different power." the book fall open with a picture of her current form displayed.

"And what power is that?" she asked the man "The power of summoning demons. Now you can make contracts with demons. Sure anyone can do it, but you need a piece of kit to do more then one or be a demon. A human with the kit can have up to 5 demons out at once, depending on the kit, but he simply a human. A demi-fiend like me can have 3 out at once, but I'm a strong fighter anyway so I'm better then the human. You, Nanako, have a oddness about you. Don't know what it is, maybe is something with your Magatama that awaken you, I explain them later, but you can only summon one."

He breathe "However you still hold a dozen contracts, but there billions of demons who you may get a contract off so here you can save the ones you want to keep hold of, but are not the ones you need right now." he turns the pages to the empty pages at the back. "We also fused demons to create stronger ones. Don't worry about them, all demons wish to get stronger, even if they need to loose themselves a little to become so."

Nanako thought for a moment "So I barter with demons to get their contract so I can summon them to fight. I see." she looked at Naoki "Do you know who changed me?" "I have a suspicion, but nothing more then that." He looked at her "You wouldn't even know her name so don't ask."

"And Magatamas?" Naoki reach over to a shelf and put out a glass jar. Inside a grey armoured worm thing lay sleeping "A magatama or a spirit of misfortune, their other name. Normally a parasite of demons that not truly alive. They don't breed for one thing, they just pop into being and seek the nearest demon they can leech off. It get interesting if they are put in humans. The magatama and the human fuse somewhat, the magatame can be remove and replace but both the magatama and the human are forever changed. The human become a demon and the magatame become the human's power, a symbiotic relation."

He look at Nanako "Your is a weak one, so was my. It has to be otherwise the host would die from the power influx, however as you grow stronger, you can switch up, gaining more power. If I think you are ready, I'll give you some from my collection. If you find any on your travels, compare your power to the local demons. If you are equal or stronger, it safe. Any other questions?"

"No, thank you." Nanako said as she left.

000

_Meanwhile the saviour screamed_

XXX

Here the second chapter. I'm pass my block on Hollow 2.0 so that should be soon out, should.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


End file.
